


Saw You Watching Me

by Nathalaia



Series: Trilogy [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik needed to be used, and to use in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> I happened upon the ever elusive Fountain of Inspiration, which had me writing almost non-stop until I finished this. As is by now the norm, the idea crashed into me late at night, around 2 or some shit, sigh. 
> 
> This is a PWP, porn without plot, and an OT3 (my first!), because I have no shame, and I'm going to Hell anyway, so might as well go down with flair and leather.

Wonshik had downed four shots and one beer within an hour of arriving at the bar, and rejoiced in the faint tingling under his skin. The alcohol settled over his mind, calming his nerves and easing the slight trembling of his hands – which was honestly ridiculous. Why would he be this unnerved when he had done this hundreds of times before?

Well, perhaps not _hundreds_ , but he was no stranger to getting drunk out of his mind at some bar and yet somehow finding his way back home through an alcohol-induced haze. That happened once, and he had woken up to one bitch of a hangover and several worried texts from Hongbin and Jaehwan, asking him where the fuck he was and if he were still breathing.

Wonshik was careful to not make a repeat out of that incident. It hadn’t been one of his brightest moments.

But back to the point. Fact of the matter was that getting drunk wasn’t anything out of the usual, so it really shouldn’t incite such a reaction from him. Alright, yes, he may have gone alone, which was a rare occurrence, and, perhaps, maybe, this wasn’t a _regular_ bar, per se. At all.

For one, he had had to sneak in Sanghyuk’s name ( _“Dare I even ask?”_ ) to the bouncer before he was allowed entrance, which had him reassessing everything he thought he knew about the younger man.

The moment he had ventured inside, the low bass had rammed into him from all sides, the generic pop music gradually growing in volume with each step he took closer to the bar. The bouncer had told him the second door on the left, and when he opened said door, it had been like resurfacing from water, the music much louder and blending with the drunken hoots of the patrons.

When Sanghyuk in all confidentiality had recommended this place to Wonshik, it was because Wonshik had shown interest for _such kinds of things_ , as Sanghyuk had so nicely put it. Wonshik hadn’t denied Sanghyuk’s observation, but he _had_ been rather sceptic, despite Sanghyuk’s many assurances.

To put it bluntly: Wonshik needed _more_ than what his typical sex partners were willing to provide. Don’t get him wrong, though; he was all in for a nice and slow fuck. Regular sex was _good_. But in the long run, it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him completely.

Wonshik needed to be used, and to use in return. He craved the burn a rough hand would leave in its wake on his skin, the tenderness of fingers pressing against his throat – or, at least, that was what his fantasies usually centred around when he was jerking off in the shower or in bed with one of his one-night stands. He had yet to live out any of his fantasies, but there was no time like the present.

That was why Sanghyuk, the disturbingly perceptive, not-so-innocent brat that he was, had suggested he try out a gay bdsm club.

Which was how Wonshik found himself on the dancefloor in the midst of the sea of men and women alike, wearing everything from the common party getup to leather to scantily anything at all. His arm was wound tightly around a stranger’s waist, their bodies flush as their hips swayed to the beat of the music. The alcohol was getting to him, but he was careful to keep level-headed, not wanting his sense of reality to become too warped. Not tonight.

He did rather enjoy the ambiance, the knowledge that most people here, if not all, were like him, in the sense that they would never quite be satisfied with regular sex. They understood him in ways that few others could; he dreaded the notion of Jaehwan and Hongbin ever finding out about his preferences, unsure of where they stood when it came to this kind of stuff.

The song came to an end, and Wonshik slipped out from the mass to get to the bar, ordering two shots. He slouched on a stool, receiving the drinks and thanking the bartender with a slight grin.

“Bottoms up,” he mumbled, raising one of the shots in a mock toast and knocking it back. He grabbed the last glass and made quick work of emptying that, too, smacking his lips soundly as he set the glass back on the table.

He was feeling pretty good, so far, if a bit sweaty from the time he’d spent on the dancefloor with the good-looking stranger. Dancing and drinking were familiar. Safe. And while he was used to safe, he couldn’t help but wonder if the potential for more were really here.

Eyeing the crowd on the floor, he contemplated going back out there, before his eyes drifted to the tables lining the walls, the small alcoves giving a sense of privacy. It was where the couples and groups seemed to drift towards. As he observed the booths, he rested his gaze on one of the pairs, two handsome males; he was particularly drawn to the one in the other’s lap.

The man wore tight-fitted black pants, possibly leather, Wonshik mused as his eyes ran over the man’s legs, long and graceful as they were, feet planted on the seat beside him. And, oh, that black shirt looked good on him, loose and open. It showed off a lean chest, broad shoulders, and long arms with longer fingers.

And then there was his face. Feline eyes, half-lidded and hidden behind a simple black mask as he sipped a colourful drink in his hand, nodding now and then at something the other man was saying in his ear. Cute cheeks, a small nose, and inviting lips. His hair was dark, bangs framing strong features and falling just over the top of the mask. What Wonshik wouldn’t give to card his fingers through his hair, wanting to check for himself if it really were as soft as it looked.

In Wonshik’s eyes, the man looked pretty perfect.

He got the bartender’s attention and ordered another round of shots.

The other male, Wonshik dimly noted, wasn’t bad to look at, either. Not at all. He was mostly hidden behind the first man, but Wonshik’s imagination could envision a lean body beneath the other, with nice legs also clad in black leather, a white dress shirt covering his upper body, arms left bare. Really nice arms, too. Toned and tanned.

His face was handsome, eyes lined in black, a messy mop of brown hair atop his head. He had plush lips, currently widened in a smile and lighting up his whole expression.

Wonshik took one of the shots and downed it.

The duo was quite possibly the hottest people Wonshik had seen tonight, which was a shame. The pair’s interaction, the way the black-haired leaned into the other, an arm wound possessively around his waist – everything suggested they were in a relationship, and a stable one, at that. Bummer.

He emptied the last two shots, and when he looked back towards the couple, it was to find the black-haired male already staring at _him_. Wonshik blinked, slowly, holding the man’s gaze and drumming his fingertips against the table, feeling something worm its way into his chest. The man’s gaze was piercing, and Wonshik, at last, averted his eyes, promptly deciding that the dancefloor seemed inviting.

Dancing with strangers, mostly men, was fun, and the duo from before soon slipped to the back of his mind. He had come to find someone he could, perhaps, spend some time and explore with – not to stare down hot and unattainable couples.

He didn’t know for how long he danced, the shots he had consumed stealing away his sense of time, but when he got back to the bar, it was with another man in tow.

“My treat,” the man said, winking at Wonshik, before he tried to catch the bartender’s attention. He gestured towards one of the tables off to the side. “You go. I’ll get right back to you.”

Wonshik didn’t really care what he got, so he let the guy deal with that and went to a free table not far from the bar, plopping down in one of the chairs. Much more comfortable than the bar stools, that was for sure. He looked towards the bar, quickly finding his date – and then forgot all about him when, suddenly, standing in front of him, was the black-haired guy from earlier.

He was even prettier in person, Wonshik decided.

“The hell?” Wonshik’s would-be date had returned, and was staring at the other man, who lazily tipped his head to give the guy an uninterested once-over.

“He’s taken,” he said, and, oh, Wonshik hadn’t expected his voice to be so… soft. Gentle, like a breeze in spring.

The other male looked like he might be ready to fight him for it, but then he just shrugged one shoulder. “Eh, whatever.” He met Wonshik’s puzzled gaze, setting a drink on the table. “This is on me, still. If that guy,” using his thumb to indicate the other man, “is a bore, come get me, ay?”

He left before Wonshik could give any sign of having heard him. But Wonshik was more engrossed in the man in front of him, anyway, who nonchalantly reached for the drink and downed it, setting it back before closing in on Wonshik.

“You,” Wonshik had the brain capacity to stutter, only for his mind to shut down completely when the stranger slowly, sensually, lowered himself onto Wonshik’s lap, arms coming up to snake around Wonshik’s neck. His position allowed Wonshik to catch a glimpse of his exposed collarbones, so striking against the black of his shirt.

“Me,” the man hummed, and Wonshik thought he detected a hint of wry amusement in his tone. The man leaned down, staring into Wonshik’s eyes, and, ah, yes, there was definitely a faint smirk on his lips.

Warmth radiated from the male, a pleasant weight on Wonshik, encasing his hips with his thighs, chest flush against Wonshik’s own. His fingertips were idly stroking the back of Wonshik’s neck, prompting goosebumps along his arms. This close up, Wonshik could see how smooth the man’s skin was. Pale, too, quite like porcelain.

The man’s hips lifted from Wonshik’s, only for him to sink back, leisurely grinding down on Wonshik’s crotch, and Wonshik scrambled to find somewhere to place his hands, eventually opting for the stranger’s legs.

“Mm, tell me your name,” the man murmured, watching Wonshik with half-lidded eyes as he circled his hips on Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik held back a groan, nipping at his lower lip before answering.

“Wonshik.”

“Wonshik,” the male sighed, and Wonshik almost whimpered when he grinded down again. He wanted to hear his name uttered in that breathless whisper again.

The man dipped down, hot puffs of air against Wonshik’s neck. “He caught you watching me,” the stranger whispered, breath ghosting over the shell of Wonshik’s ear, “and sent me to tell you this is all you’ll get.”

“Oh,” Wonshik said in an exhale, his gaze automatically seeking out the man the one on his lap had been with earlier on in the night.

He was easy to locate, slouching in his seat as he was, with one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were on Wonshik and his partner, and Wonshik swallowed dryly, wondering if he had been watching them the whole time.

When the man met Wonshik’s stare, a wry smile spread on his lips, and he inclined his head at Wonshik. Urged on by the guy’s gaze, and quite possibly the confidence alcohol brought, Wonshik lifted his hands to the stranger’s hips without ever breaking eye contact with the man across the room.

Surprisingly, his smile just widened at Wonshik’s boldness.

Wonshik pursed his lips. He ran his hand over the stranger’s ass, before moving to rest his palm against his tailbone, applying gradual pressure until the man’s back arched, his crotch rubbing against Wonshik’s and a soft _ah_ falling from his lips.

The other man was flat out grinning now, and Wonshik wondered, for a moment, what the hell he had gotten himself into.

His eyes narrowed. Was it a challenge? Feeling emboldened by the other’s reactions to his hands touching what he had thought was his partner, he let his grip become a bit firmer, a bit less tentative. He was well aware of his growing arousal, but instead of focusing on himself, he opted to focus his attention on the man in his lap, whose bulge was very much visible under the stretch of black leather.

“What’s your name?” Wonshik inquired, his hand moving to the man’s front to brush over his arousal.

“Taekwoon,” the man breathed, blinking down at Wonshik with his lips parted. “My name’s Taekwoon.”

Wonshik hummed, stroking Taekwoon’s bulge with his fingers again and delighting in the drawn-out whine that pulled from the man. Taekwoon’s arms tensed around Wonshik’s neck, and he urged his crotch against Wonshik’s hand, a soft sound slipping out of Wonshik at the act.

His eyes strayed to the second man, again, and found him still watching Taekwoon and him with that smile _still_ plastered on his face. He seemed not even the slightest bit bothered at the sight of his partner on another man’s lap, rolling his hips like sin.

Taekwoon appeared to have upped his game, for Wonshik’s attention was torn from the other man when long fingers swept over his jaw, and his lips. “Eyes on me,” Taekwoon demanded with that delicious breathless edge to his voice. Wonshik gasped quietly when the man moved so that Wonshik’s clothed cock brushed against his rear, Wonshik’s hands automatically sliding back down to grab Taekwoon’s buttocks.

“Mmh, would you like that?” Taekwoon whispered into Wonshik’s ear, lifting his hips only to drop back down, his hardened cock brushing against Wonshik’s abdomen. “ _Wonshik?_ ”

“Y-yes,” Wonshik stuttered, a moan escaping him when fingers twisted into his hair and tugged his head back. Only, it wasn’t Taekwoon’s fingers, but the other man’s, looking down at Wonshik with a glazed-over look in his eyes. Wonshik hadn’t seen him move.

“Are you enjoying my gift?” the man asked, and ah, he had a nice voice, too. Not soft like Taekwoon’s, but – lower, not as deep as Wonshik’s, but still pleasant to the ears. Especially Wonshik’s ears. Really pleasant.

Taekwoon was still moving on Wonshik’s hips, breathy sounds leaving him every other second, but Wonshik couldn’t break the contact with the other man’s eyes. He was expecting an answer, Wonshik realised.

“Yes,” he nodded, as much as the man’s hold in his hair allowed him to. “Yes, I am.”

Once more, the other stranger’s expression lit up in that brilliant smile, and a chuckle left him as he released Wonshik’s hair. “Good. I’m glad.”

His attention shifted to Taekwoon, reaching out with two fingers under Taekwoon’s chin and tilting his head back. “ _Good,_ ” he murmured, before leaning in to press a short-lived kiss to Taekwoon’s lips, and smiling at the soft noise that escaped Taekwoon.

So Wonshik had been right in his assumptions. They _were_ a couple. His skin was tingling, and he doubted it was from alcohol this time around.

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon panted, eyes straying from the other man’s face to Wonshik briefly. The other man nodded.

“Wonshik,” he repeated, glancing at Wonshik. He shared a look with Taekwoon, before turning his body towards Wonshik and leaning down to be eye-to-eye.

“Tell me,” he purred, reaching out to run his thumb over Wonshik’s bottom lip, “would you like to come home with us?”

He stared at the other man in confusion, licking his lips as he looked between the two. “But, I thought -”

“I changed my mind,” the man cut in, tilting his head to the side. “Woon seems to have taken a liking to you, so the offer still stands.”

Wonshik was pretty sure his heart was trying fight its way out of his chest, with how fast it was pumping. His face was hot – really, his whole body was hot – and he felt short of breath, out of his depth, but –

“ _Yes,_ ” he said, fingers digging into the flesh of Taekwoon’s thighs. “I’d… Yes, I’d like that. Yes.”

The man positively beamed, helping Taekwoon off Wonshik’s lap. It didn’t escape Wonshik’s notice how his eyes strayed for a little more than a glimpse of both of their crotches.

“I’m Hakyeon,” he announced as he extended his hand to Wonshik, pulling him off the chair. With a grin and an accompanying wink, he added, “So you know whose name you’ll be screaming later.”

Wonshik snorted, and Hakyeon laughed, reaching behind him to grasp Taekwoon’s hand when the man muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _idiot_.

“Come,” Hakyeon hummed, grabbing Wonshik’s hand as well and leading them away from the bar. “Did you bring anything?” Wonshik shook his head, and Hakyeon smiled again.

“Alright. Then let’s go.”

-

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Hakyeon declared upon walking through the doorway, toeing off his shoes and waiting patiently for Wonshik to do the same before proceeding to drag him further into the apartment.

 _The humble abode_ was rather nice, with modern furniture in earthy and light colours, the walls painted white and floor of pale wood. There were specks of perky colours strewn around, like the bright blue pillows on the couch, adding life to the simplicity. It felt welcoming, treading inside their home.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when hands closed around his own, and he blinked at the slight crease in Hakyeon’s forehead when he looked up. The man noticed Wonshik staring and smiled softly.

“Your hands are shaking,” he explained, fitting his fingers between the empty spaces of Wonshik’s.

“Oh,” Wonshik muttered, pursing his lips and trying to will the trembling away. “It’s just that I’m… new to this. The club, I mean. All this.”

Arms suddenly slipped around Wonshik’s middle and pulled him into a warm chest, a soft hum sounding right next to his ear. Taekwoon.

“Don’t worry,” Hakyeon assured, squeezing Wonshik’s hands. “We’ll guide you, if you guide us.”

Wonshik released a breath, and nodded. “Alright.”

Hakyeon’s lips curled just too much for it to be considered a smile. It seemed more like a smirk, and Wonshik felt himself being led away from the living room to, he assumed, the bedroom, where they would continue from where they left off at the bar.

“Do I need a safe word?” Wonshik inquired once they entered the bedroom – as simply furnished as the living room, though with a blue theme, it seemed.

“Hmm, if you’d like, go ahead,” Hakyeon answered, “though I doubt we will go so far as for you to actually be in possible need of it. Unless you _want_ to go that far.” He raised an amused, if still inquisitive, brow at Wonshik.

Wonshik shrugged, momentarily disappointed when Taekwoon’s warmth left him, the man approaching the bed with long, confident strides. And ah, he had taken off his mask. Wonshik absently wondered why he had worn it, why he would want to hide his features.

“If you need a breather, say _yellow_.” Hakyeon was speaking again, and Wonshik turned his head to show he was listening. Hakyeon smiled, continuing, “If you want us to stop completely, say _red_.” There was a slight pause, Wonshik suspected for effect, and then, “If you love it, scream _Hakyeon._ ”

Wonshik couldn’t help but laugh, despite his nerves. He liked Hakyeon already.

“Or _Taekwoon_ , I suppose,” Hakyeon mused, grinning, before closing the gap between him and Wonshik, reaching out to tip his head back with a finger under his chin.

Wonshik immediately sensed the change, hardly daring to swallow as he met Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon tutted, one hand trailing down Wonshik’s back to his ass, sneaking in between his thighs. Wonshik’s breath shuddered, lungs faltering at the touch.

“Go lie down,” Hakyeon murmured, urging Wonshik with a gentle shove, and Wonshik didn’t hesitate to turn around and join Taekwoon on the bed. The other man was sitting cross-legged, back straight, and he patted his thigh, the corners of his mouth lifting in a slight smile when Wonshik, carefully, settled down on his back and placed his head on Taekwoon’s lap.

Taekwoon’s fingers immediately tangled in Wonshik’s hair, carding comfortingly, and Hakyeon chuckled lowly. “Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes,” he mused, grinning darkly as he lowered himself onto the bed, with his knees on the mattress, encasing Wonshik’s calves between them.

Wonshik’s lips parted on a shaky exhale when Hakyeon’s hands settled on his thighs, fingertips brushing over the material of his pants. Hakyeon took his time exploring, hovering above Wonshik as he traced Wonshik’s hipbones, his sides – Wonshik swore he saw the gleam in Hakyeon’s eyes when he twitched at the touch – hands splaying on his shoulders and stroking his arms.

“You look so good like this, Wonshikie,” Hakyeon murmured absentmindedly, his hands retreating to Wonshik’s hips to sneak under his shirt, pushing the fabric up as his hands travelled north and exposed Wonshik’s torso to the cool air. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Wonshik shook his head, slowly, eyes not straying from Hakyeon. He shivered when the man’s fingers grazed over one of his nipples.

“Shame,” he hummed, “don’t you agree, Woon-ah?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon murmured, that airy tone of his going straight to Wonshik’s head, especially considering where they were and what they were doing – and what they were about to do. His thumb caught on Wonshik’s bottom lip. “He looks really good.”

A peculiar warmth was spreading in Wonshik at their words, and he let out another quivering breath when Hakyeon dipped down to brush his lips over his chest, his hands busying themselves by Wonshik’s sensitive sides. Taekwoon kept carding his fingers through his hair as Hakyeon mouthed at his skin, nipping teasingly here and there.

Wonshik was breathing heavily by the time Hakyeon dipped his fingers under his pants, wordlessly giving Wonshik a chance to stop him before he pulled them down and off, letting them pool on the floor. His hand was on the bulge trapped beneath Wonshik’s boxers, then, palming it and prompting a whine from Wonshik. Hakyeon watched Wonshik the entire time, lips curling at the responses he got.

He leaned down, tongue darting out to give a teasing lick along the bulge; Wonshik’s hips bucked involuntarily, and he whined again, hands fisting against the sheets. Hakyeon’s gaze was amused as he locked eyes with Wonshik and then proceeded to lick again, before mouthing at Wonshik’s clothed cock. Wonshik shuddered, wanting more, though Taekwoon’s fingers against his scalp helped ground him, for now.

Eventually, Hakyeon’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, too, and in no time they had joined his pants on the floor, leaving Wonshik’s lower half bare. It was rather unfair, Wonshik had the mind to think, that he was nearly completely naked when they hadn’t so much as shed their socks.

“Can I –” he licked his lips; his throat was oddly dry, “– can I kiss you?”

Hakyeon’s smile, and the look in his eyes, made Wonshik think he had just been waiting for him to ask, but those thoughts shattered when Hakyeon’s lips found his. Wonshik panted into his mouth, which offered Hakyeon the perfect opportunity to add his tongue.

Wonshik moaned when Hakyeon’s hand closed around his cock, squeezing slightly before giving a lazy stroke. Hakyeon broke the kiss and grinned down at a winded Wonshik, before moving back. Wonshik’s eyes slipped closed as Hakyeon licked a thick stripe up his length, from the sack to the very tip that he gave a teasing kiss, before closing his mouth around the crown and sucking.

One of Taekwoon’s hands found Wonshik’s, fingers lacing as Wonshik grunted, Hakyeon’s palms on his hips stopping them from bucking up as Hakyeon gradually took more of his length.

“Hakyeon talks so much,” Taekwoon remarked quietly, squeezing Wonshik’s hand. When Wonshik squinted up at him, Taekwoon was smiling wryly, and he continued, “He’s really good with his mouth.”

Hakyeon hummed in answer and hollowed his cheeks, and Wonshik clenched his eyes shut again, whimpering. The man altered between sucking and licking, using only his mouth as his hands ghosted over Wonshik’s inner thighs, urging Wonshik to spread his legs. One of his fingers dipped between his buttocks, tip sliding slowly towards Wonshik’s rim, and Wonshik’s breath caught in his throat.

With his finger pressed against its destination, Hakyeon released Wonshik’s cock with a sound pop, licking around his mouth and pinning Wonshik with a warm stare. “Is this okay?” he breathed, the tip of his finger circling the rim.

Wonshik was already nodding before he had finished the sentence. “Yes, _yes_ , but –”

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said over Wonshik’s whimper when the tip of Hakyeon’s finger breached his rim.

Taekwoon shifted a bit underneath Wonshik’s head, hand leaving Wonshik’s hair for a moment. More shifting, and then he was leaning over to give Hakyeon a bottle of lube, settling back once Hakyeon had taken it, his hand tracing Wonshik’s collarbones.

Hakyeon grabbed a pillow from the floor – Taekwoon most likely shoved it down there when he had first settled on the bed – and patted Wonshik’s thigh until he lifted his hips so that he could slide the pillow under Wonshik’s tailbone. He guided Wonshik’s legs further apart, bending his knees, and then he poured lube over his fingers, dripping some of it over the cleft of Wonshik’s ass, too.

“So good for us,” Hakyeon praised as he pushed the first finger in, proceeding to open up Wonshik with gentle thrusts of his finger, allowing him to get used to the feeling. Wonshik whimpered breathlessly at the intrusion, gripping tightly at Taekwoon’s forearms. “So _good_ , Wonshikie. Do you like this?”

Wonshik nodded, feeling too short of breath to give a verbal reply. All the same, it seemed, as Hakyeon merely smiled and crooked his finger, drawing a moan from Wonshik.

Taekwoon was shifting under him again, his own arousal pressing against Wonshik’s lower back at the display, and then there was a mouth on his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Wonshik grunted into the kiss when he felt another finger entering his body, and he pushed upwards, eager for Taekwoon’s sweet taste and eager to please.

Hakyeon scissored his fingers inside him, seemingly on a quest to coax out all the most embarrassing, high-pitched noises from Wonshik; he was glad Taekwoon muffled most of them with his heated kisses.

Wonshik was burning up, already, the air icy against his skin, and he could feel beads of sweat trickling down his sides. Hakyeon’s mouth on his aching cock didn’t make the fever in his veins recede – au contraire. He gasped loudly when Hakyeon crooked his fingers _just right_ and timed it with a hard suck, saliva dripping down the length of his cock.

He broke the kiss with Taekwoon to whine, “ _Hakyeon,_ ” the hand not currently squeezing Taekwoon’s finding Taekwoon’s hair and pulling out of a need to do _something,_ to find some sort of leverage, only too late worrying if it’d been too rough – but the moan that left Taekwoon assured Wonshik that no, it wasn’t anything like that.

“Taekwoon likes that,” Hakyeon confirmed, his hot breath fanning over Wonshik’s cock. He gave his cock a little lick, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “Don’t you, Taekwoon?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon whispered in answer. Wonshik cocked an eyebrow, and tried to pull again, lips curling when Taekwoon gave a soft little sound.

“You should hear him when I fuck him,” Hakyeon said nonchalantly, meeting Wonshik’s gaze momentarily before looking down on Wonshik’s cock, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Taekwoon is usually so quiet, but…” Wonshik felt a third finger circle his rim, and his mouth fell open on a breath when Hakyeon pushed it in.

“But,” Hakyeon grinned, eyes dark when they caught Wonshik’s again, “when you know how to make him cry, you’ll want to savour it for yourself. You will find yourself quite liking his silence, because you know he only raises his voice when he sings for you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Wonshik gasped, partially because of the images Hakyeon’s words conjured in his mind, partially because Hakyeon just crooked his fingers _again_ and sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

He was dimly aware of Hakyeon telling Taekwoon to rid Wonshik of his shirt, and of Taekwoon’s fingers skirting over the expanse of his chest before doing as asked. Wonshik lifted his upper body and arms, helping Taekwoon pull off his shirt.

“Who do you want, Wonshik?” Hakyeon asked, and Wonshik blinked slowly, looking over at Hakyeon and finding him with a smile. “Don’t be shy. Who do you want to fuck you?”

“Ah,” Wonshik whined, finding it difficult to gather his thoughts, to _think_ through the haze of burning arousal, or the stretch of Hakyeon’s fingers. He looked up, meeting Taekwoon’s expectant gaze, and heard Hakyeon chuckle. A smug smile slowly spread on Taekwoon’s face as he gently moved Wonshik’s head over on the pillow, and then he was moving, crawling to where Hakyeon was, watching the two of them.

The two shared a short, but no less passionate, kiss, before Hakyeon pulled out his fingers and moved further up the bed. Wonshik was left whimpering needily, clenching around _nothing_.

Taekwoon patted Wonshik’s thigh. “On your hands and knees,” he said, softly, and Wonshik scrambled to oblige, shaking as he was, this time with excitement. Taekwoon’s hand trailed over Wonshik’s ass, gently, and Wonshik buried his face in the pillow underneath him. He couldn’t handle more teasing. He needed _more_.

“Good,” Taekwoon murmured from behind him. Wonshik could hear a zipper being opened, the shuffle of clothes being shed.

There was a hand in his hair, tugging slightly, so Wonshik lifted his head to look up at Hakyeon. Finally, the man had undressed, now clad in only pants. His upper body was blessedly bare, Wonshik’s eyes raving over the sight. He wanted to look back, to see if Taekwoon were also naked, but Hakyeon held him still, demanding his attention.

“How much can you handle?” Hakyeon asked softly, caressing the side of Wonshik’s face. He smiled warmly down at him. “While Taekwoon has your ass, can I fill your mouth?”

Wonshik found his eyes automatically dropping to the visible bulge in Hakyeon’s pants, mouth parting at the sight. He had never done this, and hesitated, shortly. But he found he wanted it, wanted Taekwoon to take him while also making sure Hakyeon was pleased as well. He nodded his assent slowly, clearly, proving it further by leaning forward and nosing against Hakyeon’s clothed length.

Hakyeon sighed, fingers grasping his hair tightly, almost to the point of pain, before reaching down to rid himself of the remaining articles of clothing.

Gentle fingers were back on Wonshik’s ass, and he allowed himself to look over his shoulder at Taekwoon, finding the man naked and watching him unabashedly as he trailed his fingers over Wonshik’s skin.

Wonshik’s cock ached. His whole world was currently centred around these two men and his wish to please them. And to finally have what he had been craving for so long.

Fingers gripping his chin gently brought his attention back to Hakyeon, and the hard cock in front of him. He glanced up at Hakyeon, seeing him grin encouragingly down at him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he whispered, his hand brushing Wonshik’s hair fondly.

Wonshik had given blowjobs before, and had confidence enough to know he wasn’t bad at it, so, with a deep breath, he let his mouth fall open, and sucked lightly at the tip, running his tongue down the hard length. Hakyeon’s fingers twisted into his hair, and Wonshik recognised the slight tug that followed for what it was: An inquiry.

He managed a nod, eyes drifting shut as Hakyeon grasped the locks tighter. He let his jaw go slack, allowing Hakyeon to slide in deeper, and while Hakyeon set a somewhat slow pace, Wonshik was aware of something nudging against his rear. He breathed deeply through his nose, preparing mentally for the stretch and slight burn that would accompany it.

Taekwoon pushed inside, his cock slowly filling Wonshik up from behind, and Wonshik moaned at the sensation. He was being considerate, letting Wonshik adjust to the stretch, before setting a rhythm almost identical to Hakyeon’s. Slow and deep.

Wonshik wanted – _more_ , however. He had often fantasised about using someone’s mouth, bringing them to tears, but, maybe – maybe he wanted that, too. Maybe he wanted Hakyeon to fuck his mouth until he cried, to not be so thoughtful.

He wanted them to make a mess of him.

Moaning around Hakyeon’s length, he rejoiced in the pain in his scalp from Hakyeon tugging at his hair. He opened his eyes, needing to get through to Hakyeon that he could be rougher, that he could handle more than what he was taking right now. Hakyeon was watching him with darkened eyes, and when Wonshik moaned again, one of his eyebrows lifted. He halted his motions, which wasn’t really Wonshik’s intention, but, oh, well.

Wonshik pulled off, glancing back at Taekwoon because he, too, had paused. “Is that all you’ve got?” he rasped, eyes flickering back to Hakyeon. “You can – you can be rougher. I’m not made of glass, you know. And even if I were, I would still want you to break me down.”

Hakyeon watched him in quiet for a moment, nothing in his expression giving away his thoughts, but then – then he smirked. “ _Good,_ ” he breathed, the praise going straight to Wonshik’s dick; after tonight, he’d probably have to face that he had a thing for praise.

“Don’t bite if you want me or Taekwoon to stop,” Hakyeon warned, though his eyes were swimming in mirth and desire. “Hold up your hand if you can’t take anymore.”

Wonshik nodded, hissing when Taekwoon, as though to prove a point, drew away, only to swiftly push back into Wonshik. “ _Fuck_.”

“Oooh,” Hakyeon cooed, thumbing at Wonshik’s bottom lip. “A curse.” He smiled when Wonshik, emboldened, mouthed at his finger. “Shame I will be using your mouth. I would love to hear you begging. I think you’d be good at it.”

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon spoke, tersely, and Hakyeon’s smile brightened impossibly, eyes dancing when he glanced towards Taekwoon before leaning down to whisper into Wonshik’s ear.

“Ah, he’s getting impatient. Better not make him wait.”

Hakyeon guided his cock back between Wonshik’s lips, and, grasping Wonshik’s hair tighter than before, he thrust forward, no longer being as careful with Wonshik, but chasing his own release, just as Wonshik wanted.

Taekwoon, too, was being considerably less gentle, his thrusts now quick and on point, and Wonshik loved every second of it.

Hakyeon gave Wonshik a warning in the form of a heavy gaze, before he pushed farther into Wonshik’s mouth than he had been before. Wonshik’s mouth was already beginning to ache from the stretch, but he pushed it aside, opening as wide as he could and trying to keep his gag-control in check as Hakyeon fucked his mouth. His legs slipped further apart, allowing Taekwoon more room, and he was rewarded with a harsher thrust.

“That’s good,” Hakyeon panted when Wonshik moaned around him, his free hand brushing away sweat-soaked hair from Wonshik’s forehead, “yes, very good.”

One of his fingers slid down to Wonshik’s throat and, oh – Wonshik faltered momentarily, but he knew, by the shine in Hakyeon’s eyes, that the other man had definitely caught onto that reaction.

“Oooh,” he crooned, and Wonshik was at least happy to note that he sounded more breathless than before. He was panting softly, as well, and Wonshik could hear small noises coming from Taekwoon, too.

Hakyeon’s finger pressed against Wonshik’s throat, again, and this time Wonshik inadvertently clenched around Taekwoon, drawing a gasp from the man.

Wonshik’s body was starting to ache and he knew there’d be marks the size of Taekwoon’s fingertips on his hips tomorrow, and perhaps he’d have slight trouble sitting down, too. Talking any louder than a rough whisper may also become a challenge, come morning. His cock was painfully hard between his legs, but – first, he had to give his bedpartners pleasure.

Hakyeon’s thrusts were starting to lose the initial rhythm, so Wonshik sought to give Hakyeon release first. He hollowed his cheeks, humming around Hakyeon’s length, and Hakyeon’s hips stuttered, his motions getting an edge of desperate need as he pushed harder, _deeper_ , until tears formed in Wonshik’s eyes – and then he spilled inside Wonshik’s mouth, his groans filling the room as he tumbled back, chest heaving from the deep breaths he was trying to take.

Wonshik made sure to swallow every drop, and then arms locked around his waist and pulled him onto his knees, back against Taekwoon’s chest, and he gasped at the change in angle as he sunk back down on Taekwoon’s cock. He grabbed one of Taekwoon’s hands to have something to hold onto as his body jolted with each of Taekwoon’s thrusts that had him keening. Taekwoon’s free hand closed around Wonshik’s weeping cock, jerking him off in time with the motions of his hips.

It didn’t take long for Taekwoon to come, either, emptying inside the condom – Wonshik was pleased to realise Taekwoon had thought to wear one – his gasps muffled against Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik followed not many seconds later, hoarsely crying out when the pleasure coursed through him, making him forget everything around him for a few long moments.

Wonshik was still breathing heavily when Taekwoon lowered him to the mattress, careful of the mess they had created. Taekwoon turned him over to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, and Wonshik moaning tiredly when Taekwoon coaxed his mouth open. Fingers intertwined with his, and he opened one eye to see Hakyeon smiling dazedly down at him.

“You’re gorgeous, Wonshik,” Hakyeon said fondly, tussling Wonshik’s hair. “Thank you.”

“Can we sleep?” Taekwoon murmured, sounding halfway to dreams already, which made both Hakyeon and Wonshik chuckle.

“Yeah,” Hakyeon sighed, “let’s get some shut eye. If you’d move, Taekwoon, we could actually do that.”

Taekwoon grumbled as he heaved himself up on his knees and crawled towards the pillows. Wonshik dropped down beside him, humming contentedly when Taekwoon caressed his shoulders.

Five minutes later, they were all three tucked underneath the covers, basking in the afterglow of sex and the warmth from each other. Taekwoon was squished between Hakyeon and Wonshik, and it was with Taekwoon’s gentle puffs of breath against his neck and Hakyeon’s fingers in his hair that Wonshik fell asleep.

-

The next morning saw them gathered around the table in the kitchen, a sleepy Taekwoon draped over Wonshik’s shoulders, an amused Hakyeon, and lots of hot coffee to soothe Wonshik’s throat and wake them all up.

They had changed the beddings earlier, Hakyeon glaring in disgust at the sheets before throwing them into the wash. Taekwoon had been the first to go for a shower, and after an offhanded comment from Hakyeon about wasting water, Wonshik had slipped inside the bathroom and joined Taekwoon under the warm spray. He had backed Taekwoon into the wall and had then dropped to his knees, wanting to know how loud Taekwoon could get like this.

He hadn’t been disappointed, re-emerging from the bathroom with a smug grin. Hakyeon had passed by just then, stopping short at the sight of Wonshik, and had then given him two thumbs up and a blinding smile.

“I vote we go for breakfast at a –”

“Lunch,” Taekwoon interjected in a mumble, eyeing the clock on the wall.

“- café,” Hakyeon finished, sticking out his tongue at Taekwoon, who glared ineffectively back at him. Hakyeon had already compared him to a kitten thrice since they woke up, and Wonshik privately thought that comparison fit rather well.

Hakyeon met Wonshik’s eyes, and smiled warmly at his surprised expression.

“We owe you a real date,” Hakyeon stated, tapping his fingers against the mug in his hands, “after skipping that yesterday and going straight for the sex. Woonie may not be awake enough to articulate his agreement, but we would like to get to know you better.”

Wonshik blinked, and Hakyeon’s smile wilted around the edges.

“Unless, of course, you don’t want to –”

“Oh, no! No, I…” Wonshik smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. He cleared his throat before continuing, “I do. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Hakyeon beamed, and Wonshik felt Taekwoon’s smile against his neck.

Wonshik felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach, and genuinely looked forward to the date, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I haven’t scarred you for life, pfft. (You may consider this my apology for _Like a Jigsaw Puzzle.)_
> 
> My muses work in mysterious ways. Can I, say, finish, or rather _begin,_ the fic for which I have all scenes planned and noted down, with a sequel, to top? Nooooo. Can I write an almost 7.000 words fic in 24 hours based on a single line I suddenly thought of? YES.
> 
> Fucking muses.
> 
> Fun fact: Said line was this one, ““He caught you watching me,” the stranger whispered, hot breath ghosting over the shell of Wonshik’s ear, “and sent me to tell you this is all you’ll get.”” So. Yay!
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, [MegLee06,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLee06) for helping me with edits! <3
> 
> Right. I think my next fic will be a Neo, but, eh, it depends on the inspiration. I have another KenBin planned, and quite a few more Neo. Hmm. We shall see! My muses will definitely want a say in this. Sigh.
> 
> If you have questions, ask away and I’ll answer. Also, if you catch any typos neither Meg nor I have caught, or have other forms of constructive critique, please let me know so I can edit and improve my writing, as English is not my first language.
> 
> Upvotes are loved, and comments may save characters in future works by me <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I may or may not return with a sequel.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Right. Until whenever, dear readers!


End file.
